


That's Right, I Lied

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, adversarial relationship, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: A Tumblr prompt forMellosGirl!"Prompt idea- 'That's right, I lied.' For Mello or Near -mellosgirl"
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 14





	That's Right, I Lied

“Mello, so we meet again.” Near greeted his guest without the formality of making eye contact.

“Don’t act so surprised. You knew it was only a matter of time before we would cross paths again.”

“I suppose you’re right. The odds were certainly in favor of this meeting.”

“Stop being such an ass. You called me here.” Mello’s words were thick with annoyance. “What do you want?”

A subtle smile crept across Near’s face, satisfied with his opponent’s aggravation. “I have something for you. Please come here.”

Mello eyed his rival with suspicion as he approached Near’s fort. “What the hell could you possibly have that I-“

Never looking up from his robot army, Near held up a 4x6 photo of Mello playing kickball at Wammy’s. “I assume you want this.”

“Where the hell did you get that?” Mello snatched the photo from his hand.

“I told you when I gave you the other photograph of yourself that I could not guarantee that no others of you existed.” Near twisted his fingers in his hair, never making eye-contact.

“You said that one was the only remaining photograph of me.”

“That’s right. I lied.” Near’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “When this photograph came into my possession I was certain you would feel better destroying it yourself.”

Mello knew Near well enough to know that this was an act of good faith on his part and nothing more.

“Well, Near, to return the favor, if you haven’t figured it out yet, the 13 day rule is the fake rule in the Death Note.”

“I thought you said you had no intentions of joining forces with me?”

Mello turned a scarred cheek towards Near and smirked. “That’s right. I lied.”


End file.
